Strip Maka!
by thesweetmissythatwilljackyouup
Summary: Maka a stripper and all other things. Lots of t good at summary's the story is better (I hope lol).Warning spirit and maka lemon dont like dont read.!
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer:I do not own Soul Eater and never will sadly.

Well hello again guys this is my new story and this will be a lot better then my other one or I will try to least to make it a lot better.

KEY:

'thoughts'

"speaking"

Regular pov

Maka was walking down one of the streets of Death City. She had just got out of school at DWMA also known as Death Weapen Miester Acadmy. She should be walking home with her boyfriend and there friends but she had work today and sadly they didnt know. Maka worked as a striper.

Maka's pov

'I still cant believe that I lied like that,espachaly to Soul. If he ever finds out I dont know what to do. 'Thought Maka

Maka started working as a striper exactly a week ago. She was reluctant at first but she had to take the job. She someplace to work and no one would exapt a 15 your old to work with them. Soul worked but only to really suport himself. He worked as a enginer,you know to fix cars. That bearly paid enoufe for him. Plus she didnt want to lean one soul her whole life she wanted to not have to depend on him.

Soul's pov

"Bye guys"said Soul to his friends

Soul himself has been wondering were his girlfriend been going right after school for the past 5 days. Soul didnt want to ask Maka and sound nouisy but now its starting to bug him how she wouldnt say were she is going she would just say bye and be gone.

'I have to ask her when she gets home,but the problem is I dont know if I can stay up that long. 'thought Soul

See the problem is,is that most of the time Maka would leave when they get out of school and wont come home intill one,two o'clock in the morning. Bye that time Soul was usally already asleep.

? pov

'Hahaha who would think the inisint maka would work at a place like this. I've been here every week and havent seen her so that means she new hmm. I cant wait to get my hands on that body. Making her scream in pure entasy when I plung my stiff hard-'

"Um excuse me sir,sorry but this is the VIP area,so you cant be here"said a watriss at the bar

"Well you are wrong because-here just look at my ID"

"OH MY I am very sorry mister-"

"Its ok but I want one thing"

"yes, Anything"

"I want Maka Albarn to be sent to me when she comes in"

"Ok ill make sure she see's you at once"

Maka's pov

Maka had just reached Club Sexin Girlz,the club she worked at. She was currantly a helper,what they do is help the stripers to get dressed or do there make up and if they get really good they get to be a prop. Which meansif the girl feels lonly on estage or something like that,she calles them up and ties them up and starts playing or teasing them. Maka has already called up twice in a week witch is good because that gives her more money.

"Hey Sammy how's it going so far?"asked Maka

"Its been good but there was some guy that reqested you,but im not sure for what"

"Ok do you know when?"

"He said as soon you come in,so now"

"K thanks"

"No problem"said Sammy

"Oh and he's very important so even though he might be a jackass be nice,ok"said Sammy

"Ok"replied Maka

Sammy is Maka's best friend at the moment,she tought her everything and helped her through a bunch of things. Maka went to go change into her exotic was a bikini that was black and had a hole were her two nippiles are supposed to be, and had a slit were her pussy is so it shows slitly. But the outfit itself was very slutish even though Maka is not a slut or whore. Also a nother tip is that Maka is still a vergin but not for long.

? pov

'Ah finilly I get to see my Maka up close looking so slutish'thouht

Maka's

'NO!that can't be who I think it know that I get closer OMG...PAPAAAA!'


	2. Chapter 2

Desclaimer:Dont own Soul Eater or any of the charaters I use.

One thing I guess I didnt make this clear but this story is going to be a little weird because the pairing is Spirit and Maka so if you dont like it dont read. A lot of peaple were complaining about the whole changing pov thing well I guess its a little annoying but ill try to not to do it a lot like before. And Spirit is going to be a REAL perv in this story just so people know.

When Maka saw her dad she didnt know what to say,she wanted to go back and change,she wanted to do a bunch of things. Questions were running threw her mind like crazy. But she knew she had to face him because it was her job,no matter who it was she had to do what they said. She walked up to him and said politly"How may I be in service of you today master"[1]while putting on a fake smile. "Hm well there are numerous things you can do for me but lets get to know each other first"Spirit said while smiling devisly. "Like why do you work here or does anyone know you work here?"asked spirit"Well I work here because I need the money and no one knows besides one person"anserd Maka. "Who knows you work here?"asked Spirit.

"The only person who knows is my papa and he just found out not to long ago,I think""Well do you think he would be proud of you working for a place like this?""I dont know he didnt say anything about it so im not worrying"When Maka said that Spirit had a great plan. He knew what he wanted,and what he wanted right know was to get in his daughters pants[2]. Even though it might sound sick,for a dad wanting to have sex with his daughter he always wanted to. It was that night that made him lust for her ever sinse then.

Flashback

Maka was walking down the streets od Death City with her father it was exactly 12 o'clock. The time when usally all that freaks whould come out. It was very quit,Maka didnt want to talk to her dad like usall and Spirit was sad out of his mind. He was trying to think of them to converstate,so he wasent really paying much attaition to what was going on around him. Maka was thinking about the new book Soul got for her, it was a romance novel and she didnt know why but she was very into those latly.

When they made the turn that was about to come up Spirit didnt here that his daughter was cought in the back of him. Someone had reached out grabed her and put his dirty hand over her mouth so Spirit wouldent here him. Spirit didnt notice till the guy said"Ever seen your daughter naked"then Spirit turned around and was serprised to see that his daughter had no shirt on,no skirt on anymore and was only in her paintys and braw. "Get your filthy hands of my daughter"yelled Spirit even though he was very aroused at the sight[3]he would not let his daughter be raped by a filthy asshole.

"MMMMMMMMMM"was all you could here Maka yelling and kicking. "We can notchegate something just put her down"Spirit said comly. "Hahaha your funny you know that,like I would give up on doing so many dirty things to her"The guy said. Thats when he ripped her braw and paintys off,he took a nife and held it to her throught. So now she can speak but she cant move. Spirit couldent believe what he was seeing right now,he was very aroused even though it shamed him. But what botherd him was that he couldent move or talk, he couldnt even change into a sythe.

"Put me down you you assmmm"Maka was talking but then he started kissing her forcfully. He forced his tongue into her mouth but then she bite his tongue hard to the point it started bleeding. "You bitch,I was going to be nice but you made it worce for your self. "He then threw her on the the floor,got down on his nees and put his nees on both of her legs and held her arms with one hand. He then looked at Spirit and said"Watch as I fuck your daughter and shes screaming for you to help her but you cant because you are bound by the invisible strings I have connected to you". Then when he wasent paying attenshion Maka sliped one of her legs out and need him in his stones.

Making a run for it with her dad.

End of Flashback

[1].All of the imployes of the Sexin Girz have to call of there custermers Master ever the girls.

[2].Spirit has been waiting from the day in the flash back to have sex with Maka thats why his only chance is now when she is a stripper.

[3].Spirit had thought that Maka was cute but in a father daughter way and know that he seen her naked he thinks a lot more.

I hope that was a lot more better then chap 1 and a lot longer maybe.I tryed not to use povs to see how it was I think it went well what you guys think lol.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Soul Eater in any way :( lol .**

**Just got back from my dads so I'm going to try to update soon even though its 1:17 lol. I changed her age to 18 because I relived 15 was just way to young so now she is 18 not 15. **

**P. S ALSO I'M NOT SURE IF PEOPLE WERE THINKING THIS BUT THERE IS NO WEAPONS OR MEISTERS IN THIS STORY THE SCHOOL IS JUST NAMED THAT BECAUSE ITS IT NAME.**

**AT THE CLUB AFTER **_**FLASH BACK**_

Maka was thinking of what her dad or _'master'_ was thinking. On the other hand Spirit was thinking of good ways to fuck Maka and was not thinking at all how awkward it was to Maka. She thought of when she was little and _'master'_ used to read her books and play with her all those things,but it all stopped once she found out her dad and mom were getting divorced and found out why.

She could still remember the first time she heard her dad cheating on her mom with a ting

_**flashback**_

_Maka was 16 at the time and already knew what sex was,hell she knew all about it. It was 5 o'clock in the morning. She woke up because she heard banging on her dads wall.( The way the house was is her room is the 1st room down the hall on the right,her fathers was 2 doors down on the left side). In other words her room was far from her dads,but she still heard the banging very loud. She sat up in bed and heard screaming at first she was scared but then it stopped and it sounded like someone moaned loudly._

_She walked down to her father's room and opened the door slightly,what she say made her freeze with so much discussed it bothered her. There she saw her father laying down smirking and a filthy slut on top of him with her tongue hanging out and bending back. She was riding him with so much force that she was knocking the bed into the wall._

_Then he pushed her of him and said"Stupid cunt you can't even pleasure me because your pussy is so fucking stretched out,stupid cunt get out of my course and you better not wake up my daughter course if you do I'll tell the manager and he can deal with you.""uh you fucking asshole and ill get out it's not like I want you,you lowlife""yea says the one that going to every bar and trying to get laid get ,out stupid bitch""ugg whatever bye"And with that she left._

_Maka ran back to her room and thought about what she just saw and heard. She couldn't believe it and was extremely mad at him,hell now she hated him. Then she heard moaning,she crept into the living and saw her dad masturbating. What she heard next scared her to death but aroused her a little ugg...fuck..yes keep going...uggg your doing great...UGG...FUCKKKK...MAKAAAAAAAAA!._

_she ran to her room and couldn't get the image out of her head. The more she started thinking about everything she started getting more aroused,soon she started teasing her nipples with her fingers moaning little by little. She slowly slid her hand down to her pussy and it was already soaking wet,she started playing with her clit starting to moan louder and more than before._

_**Spirits pov**_

_'Ugg that fucking slut,I don't give two shit if she's having a good time she needs to fucking pleasure me,I hate sluts like her ugg" And that is exactly when he heard small cute smirked so she believed me,dirty Maka getting aroused from your own daddy,dirty dirty.'He knew she was watching the slut fucking him,he saw it out of the corner of his eye and he personally thought it was very arousing._

_He went to her room and the door was slightly open so he looked,was very aroused and happy at what he was in a middle of an orgasm on her bed with her legs sprayed out,her hair was all around her and she was dripping with sweat._

_And to this day she never knew what her dad saw, but her dad knew what she saw._

**End Flashback**

**Maka's pov**

"So slave what are you going to do for me"?asked Spirit. "Well Master what do you want me to do"?"Hm I want you to get use our own room and meet me there""Ok"Maka was terrified at what was going to happen she didn't want to give her first time to HER DAD she wanted to give it to Soul. She went and reserved the room for her and her Master. She got up there and Master was just lounging on the bed with his arms behind his head.

She had to force a gulp down her throat to say this"Master what would you like me to do?"she said as she climbed on the bed coming toward him in a cat-like cowl that he thought was very arousing. "Hm I think it be good for us both if you would very slowly strip for me,and do not be shy there is nothing to be shy about after all I've seen all that before"he said pointing to her body.

She slowly slid down the bed all the way to the seductively slid her hands down her waist and up to her body to cup her started playing with her nipples tweaking them and rubbing them.(she a D cup)

* * *

Spirit could feel his penis getting hard by the second and soon it started hurting because it was so couldn't take it anymore,between the way she looks(her outfit and breast)the way she's moaning by touching herself just like that time a couple of years had to have her now or he might just go crazy.

Maka"pped" when Master quickly grabbed her waist and flipped them over so he was on top."I wanted to wait but I can't I need to have you now!"he insisted. He kissed her forcefully nipping at her lip asking for entrance.

**Hey guys sorry for the cliff but I feel like i'm putting too much info in one chap so here you go don't forget to vote and review on my poll.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Soul Eater**

'I've had enough of this crap. I need to go do something. I'm bored out of my mind and it's not like Maka is with me!'Soul got up from the couch put on his shoes,jacket and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. He jammed his keys in the engine,once he heard his baby roar with fire he speed down the street.

After speeding down a couple of streets he slowed down and tried to think of somewhere he can go. 'Ah ha I know just the place to have a couple of drinks and relax maybe even have a bang or two. NO! what am I thinking I'm with Maka I can't do that to her,ill just go and have a few drinks'.

**With Maka and Spirit**

currently Spirit was still tweaking and sucking on Maka's nipples and she was trying not to moan but the sensation was too much for her to handle. She started moaning louder and louder as Spirit went lower and lower putting light butterfly kisses down her stomach until he reached her black exotic bikini bottom.

"Maka I love you very much and you have to except that because one way or another you will be mine and not that fucking asshole's(Soul)". Maka mentally gasped one because she didn't think he knew that they are dating and two is because of how is eyes lit up with a fiery passion she's never seen not even in Soul.

And with that he continued, he slowly let his finger pass by the outer lips of her pussy earning a shocked moan from Maka. Maka started thinking about what she would do to confront Soul. 'He'll never talk to me again,and he'll always hate me all because of SPIRIT! HOW DARE HE TRY GETTING IN BETWEEN ME AND SOUL. !

'She thought angrily. She then didn't notice how Spirit smirked looking at her deviously. He knew what she was thinking and it was making him laugh on the inside at how his love no his stupid daughter thought she could take him down and now he would show her who's in control and who is the bitch here.

He rose from the position on top of her and sat at the end of the bed. 'I WILL NOT STAND TO GIVE MY BITCH PLEASURE SHE DOES NOT DESERVE,SHE WILL PLEASURE ME EVEN IF ITS THE END OF THE WORD!he thought laughing out loud like how Stein would or asura would.

Maka was terrified she's never seen this side to her papa and it scared her. . . a lot. "I want you to come over here and pleasure me my spoiled bitch of a pet,by putting my big 15 inch cock in your mouth all the way until it's all the way down your throat and your gagging for life" (over exaggeration I know but I had to make my point)he said while looking at her like he was a monster.

She gasped letting everything he just said sink into her mind and when she finally registered it she was dragged to a position where her mouth was were his dick is and his head is at her pussy like a 69 position but just up in the air.

He jerked his hips up so his dick went so far in her trout it was almost at were a guys atom apple was. She choked on his dick and he ignored it and kept pumping in and out until her vision was starting to go black around the edges for not getting enough air and finally she passed out.

The only way he noticed was because he stopped hearing her gags and half assed screams coming from her throat. When he noticed he got mad as all hell would break loose and noted next time to give her a very hurtful punishment.

He got dressed got her dressed and cared her out from the back door of the night club Sexin Girlz.

**Over to Soul**

He has recently reached one of the hottest night clubs called Sexin Girlz. He got past security and sat down at the bar. 'Is she cheating on me,that has to be why she's always gone until like 2 in the morning,but would she really do that to me?!'soul asked himself self ordered a Bloody Mary and a couple other drinks before he headed to the dance floor and some girl he didn't know started grinding on him.

His mind was yelling at him to stop but he just couldn't,with all the stress and he and Maka have never done it he needed to realise his stress some since he thought Maka was cheating on they were dancing it got pretty intense to the point he thought he actually might cum in his pants.

"Hey wanna get a room?"Asked the girl named Crona. She had lite pink hair that only reached to her ear but was stranded so it reached to the bottom of her neck. She was skinny but not to much ,had size D cup breast and her butt was out there(it was big).

She had a tight tube top that was dark pink and had a skirt one that barely covered her ass and it was light purple. She also had on high heel boots that reached to her thigh and there was a dark purple ribbon in her hair.

Soul was thinking about it but his mind was now screaming at him to stop but he said"Sure why not". So they paid for one of the rooms in the back and headed off.

**CLIFFY!Thats you right now or NOOOOOOOOO!SOUL DON'T DO IT!And if you're not then get out of here lol jk but anyway im proud to say THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YAAAAY lol um please tell me what u guys think and vote on the poll on my profile. I over exaggerated but had to on that one part so yea and im am making a whole new person of crona SPOILER thanks memba to r and r THANKS LOTS!**


End file.
